Scars Never Heal
by LilKinny
Summary: Brooke was taunted as a kid. Her older brother that stood up for her moved away after a car accident that left their lives fractured. 5 years later, Brooke is confronted with the past and has to try and keep her emotional wounds covered. But every wound leaves a scar. BajanCanadianxOC (I'm trying to make this a story without any Mary Sue parts.)
1. Prologue

**WHOO! ON A ROLL! I ended 'Innocent at Heart, Devious at Soul' a few minutes ago. So here's the first chapter!**

**BTW: Did anyone get IOS 7? I LOVE IT! **

**Song?**

_**Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri**_

_Brooke's POV_

"Hey Brooke!" I hear a deep voice call out. Anybody but them. Please not them. I hear their heavy footsteps and I wish my older brother was here to protect me. Oh wait, he's gone. Not dead, but he moved to New Jersey, whereas I live in LA. I'm shoved against the lockers. I look up at the people that bully me daily. You're never safe, a lesson I learned in 7th grade. I'm in 8th grade and I'm bullied. I can smell the lunch meat on their breath. Yuck, it's fake and processed meat.

"Where are you going today?" One of his lackeys taunt me.

"Home." I say quietly. I know from experience not to provoke them.

"Home to your mommy?" The leader, a guy named Quentin **(Trust me, everything gets better) **taunts me.

"No." They know my mother died in a car crash with my cousin last year and I haven't gotten over it. I mean, losing someone close to you is one thing, but your mother is a whole new level of pain. I felt like my world collapsed when I was called to the office last year and told about it. One of them named Matt starts yelling insults at me. I take them in, fake tears streaming down my face. Finally they leave after one of them named Rob gives me the finger. I get up and I go to my locker. In my mirror, I see a broken girl.

Limp dark brown hair that falls about midway down her back, dark brown eyes that reflect all of the pain I've endured and pale skin with a few freckles dotting my nose. I put my books into my bag and I turn on my iPhone. I turn on my music and the song 'Chaos and Piss' by P!nk starts playing. I get off at my bus stop, sadly walking back to my house as it begins raining. Life is never the best for me and I've known it for a year.

_*Skip 5 Years* _

I move around my new apartment, fixing everything. I'm a neat freak so everything MUST be in place or I get mad. Someone knocks on my door as I put everything in place. Confused, I go to the door and I open it. A guy stands in the doorway that I haven't seen in 6 years. My older brother. He's a year older than me and I haven't talked to him since Mom passed away since he moved to New Jersey with my Grandma. My older brother Jerome.

"Brooke!" He smiles and extends his arms. I don't hug him because of the people with him. The bullies from my childhood. Quentin kind of laughs a little and Matt looks away. Rob flat out laughs and I close the door. I don't need this in my life now. I hear knocking on the door. Opening it again, Jerome barges in.

"JEROME!" I yell and I shove him. The others come in and look around.

"What, I can't see my sister's apartment?" Jerome asks me and looks at one of my old pictures of us with Mom and Dad. "You have this picture?" He asks me in shock.

"Of course." I sniffle and I walk into my office. I lock the door behind me and I go onto my computer. I hear talking from here.

"Hey Jerome, your sister has a nice apartment." I hear something crash. Are they trashing my apartment?

"Stop breaking her stuff guys! I know you bullied her when you were 13, but this is just out of hand!" Jerome shouts. I run out of the office to find some picture frames of my mom and me on the ground shattered.

**OK so I'm gonna stop writing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**~LilKinny**


	2. First Scar

**Hey everyone. I am so tired right now and I had a lot of homework. Too much homework. **

**So without further ado, I present Chapter 2! That rhymed.**

**BTW: I've been writing A LOT outside of FanFiction so I'm putting in one of my characters from my other stories. **

_Brooke's POV_

They run out of my apartment when I run back in and into an apartment across the hall. Jerome lingers for a second before running back. I hear the door close and yelling. I numbly walk over to the door and I close it, glancing at the broken frame. Once the door is locked, I look at the glass on the carpet.

I stiffly move towards it and I stop before it. The one picture I care about is just gone on my carpet. I bend down as someone knocks on the door. Ignoring it, I start picking up the glass. Part of it falls down my arm, creating a cut. I pick up the rest of the glass and I go to the kitchen, throwing it out. After this, I clean and bandage my cut before going into my office. After getting my recording stuff ready, I find my friend Grace is on Skype. I call her and we get ready to record.

"Are you alright?" She asks me before we start recording. Her blue eyes display worry as I nod. "Something's wrong." She says immediately.

"Jerome and his friends came over. His friends were my childhood bullies. They came in and broke picture frames when I left the room and ran out when I returned." I tell her. She looks at me shocked.

"I'm so sorry." She says, her pale hand going to her mouth.

"It's fine. I have to buy some frames but it's fine. Let's start." I tell her, smiling to mask my sadness.

"You can do the intro." She says. I nod and she nods. I press record as she presses record.

"Hello all of my flames! FlameFireGamer here with Grace_Glitter452 and today we have some Survival Games on the Fridge." I announce as we join a lobby.

"It's starting!" She says excitedly. We go to the Cornucopia.

"Let's go to the forest." I tell her. Blood starts soaking through my bandage. I didn't realize it was that serious. "I'm bleeding." I tell her.

"Why?" She asks me.

"When that picture frame broke, a piece of glass made a large cut in my arm and it's bleeding. I can't just go into the kitchen and get a bandage!" I tell her, blood starting to soak through more.

"Go to the AFK cave! I have a stone sword from spawn, I'll protect you." She says. I run to the AFK cave and find her character there. I pause my recording and I get up, running into the kitchen. After cleaning and putting on an ace bandage over the huge bandaids I put on. I run back over and I start recording again.

"Back." I tell her and I find a stone sword and a bunch of food and armor in my inventory. After putting on lingerie and leather armor, we go looting for chests. I see a flash of a full iron character before I die.

"Did you die?" She asks me.

"No, I'm just spectating." I roll my eyes.

"Well oops then, I just killed this guy and I think he's the one that killed you." She says.

"Seriously Grace?" I whine. I hear the door open and she screams.

"I GOT KILLED!" She yells.

"Well guys, that was the Survival Games with us. Be sure to drop a coal on the subscribe and like button if you enjoyed this failure." We laugh and she does an outro. I stop recording and I begin editing.

"My mom's here. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." She says and disconnect. I finish editing and I upload the video. I shut down my computers and I head back into the kitchen. Someone knocks on my door, so I go to the peephole this time and I look out. I see a guy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes looking at the door. I open the door.

"Can I help you?" I ask him. He looks at my arm where the ace bandage is.

"What happened to your arm?" He asks me.

"I was picking up glass after someone knocked over a picture frame and a piece of glass cut my arm. I'm sorry, who are you?" I ask him confused.

"I'm Mitch, I live right there." He points at the apartment straight on the other side of the hall.

"I'm Brooke. I live here." I say, motioning to my house. He laughs a little.

"I think my friends ran in here and trashed your apartment. They were talking about it and one of them told me." He says. I narrow my eyes at him.

"You're friends with them?" I hiss. He holds his hands up in response.

"Whoa, getting defensive. And they aren't that bad. I mean, Jerome and Quentin fight a lot, but they aren't evil." Mitch shrugs. I narrow my eyes even more.

"You don't understand how much I hate them. Ask them if they know me and ask Jerome specifically who I am." I tell him before closing the door. I stomp over to the couch and I angry sit on it. Then I relax. I mean, how do you not relax on a couch? After putting on SNL, someone knocks on the door. I go back over to the door and I open it. All of them stand there.

"Well." Mitch motions them forward. I glare at them before I begin closing my door. Someone's shoe goes into the doorway and Jerome opens the door.

"What happened to your arm?" He takes my arm in his hands and looks at the bandage.

"I was picking up the glass." I say icily. He looks at me for a second before hugging me, catching me off guard.

"I'm so sorry." Jerome whispers. I shake my head and I push him away.

"You think coming here and apologizing makes it better? You left to live with Grandma since you couldn't deal with any grief like I did. Imagine living in that house for 6 years after she died and always feeling a feeling of dread whenever you find something that belonged to her. I was home alone most nights since Dad was out with friends trying to get rid of the sorrow." I hiss. "I had to grow up quickly after getting beat up so badly that I had to get stitches in my forehead and having a broken leg!" I yell at him.

"Brooke, I-" He starts.

"Don't even start! I had to live with all that crap for 6 years! Meanwhile, you were in New Jersey with Grandma!" I yell at him.

"I hope you know that I stayed with Mom's mom. Meaning, pictures of Mom were everywhere. Every room had at least one picture. I couldn't even stand staying there seeing that. You might have been alone, but I was surrounded by memories." Jerome looks at me straight in the eyes. "And remember, you're only my little sister." He turns and stomps out, leaving them staring at him in shock as he goes back into Mitch's apartment. They turn to me where I still stand, glaring at the doorway.

"Uh..." Mitch says.

"That was intense." Rob remarks.

"WHAT WAS ALL THAT NOISE?" I hear from the hallway. My neighbor, a cranky old lady that's hard of hearing most of the time (I said most), is standing in the doorway angrily.

"Just a little argument, Mrs. Emert!" I tell her, suddenly out of my bad mood and into a trying-not-to-get-beaten-with-a-cane-AGAIN mood.

"WHAT?!" She yells.

"Go back to Mitch's apartment." I whisper to them. "Would you like some cookies, Mrs. Emert?" I ask her, motioning for them to go. They leave the apartment after sending me thankful looks and go back into Mitch's apartment.

"Oh no dear, I have my daughter and her children over, I can't stay. Just keep it down." She says and waddles away. I sigh a breath in relief and I close the door. After cleaning and reapplying the bandage, I go over to the TV and I watch SNL finally.

**So... I'm going to make some Rainbow Loom bracelets. I'm obsessed still. Lol but I rage quit A LOT. I'm going to try the Honeycomb. **

**Wish me luck!**

**~LilKinny**


	3. Scars Come From The Heart

**So I owe an explanation for why I was gone. I had a lot of homework is one. Two, I've been getting really bad headaches lately. So if this chapter is short, it means I can't write anymore. **

**BTW: Check out raydoesminecraft's story 'Living on a Few Wishes'! I wrote part of the therapy scene! **

_Brooke's POV_

Once SNL finishes, I get off the couch and I go into the kitchen. After heating up some dumplings, I go back into the living room. I sit on the couch and I eat my dumplings. Someone knocks lightly on the door. Why are people knocking on my door so much? I put my dumplings on the table and I open the door. A little boy stands there nervously.

"Are you lost?" I ask him. He looks at me with his big brown eyes.

"I came here looking for my older brother. My mom sent me here after I got expelled from school." He looks down in shame.

"What's your older brother's name?" I question him.

"Mitch." He replies. I nod and I step outside. Walking across the hall, I knock on Mitch's door. The little boy follows me over. The door opens and Rob answers.

"Yes?" He answers harshly.

"May I speak to Mitch?" I ask him coldly.

"MITCH!" He yells. I hear screaming and laughing. The boy hides behind me a little. Someone screams and I hear stomping coming towards us. Mitch comes up angrily and hits Rob with an Xbox controller.

"JEROME JUST BEAT ME AT COD!" He yells and looks at me. His gaze goes down to the little boy.

"Uh... is this your brother?" I ask him, motioning to the boy hiding behind me.

"Yea." Is all he says before he leaves. I look at him in shock.

"Is he OK or something?" I ask Rob.

"Just pissed off." Rob answers.

"Should I keep his brother until he calms down?" I look down at the younger boy.

"I would. When Mitch gets mad nobody wins." Rob says.

"Tell Mitch or Jerome to come by to get him when Mitch finally calms down." I instruct him and he closes the door. "So what's your name?" I ask him.

"Conner." He answers quietly. The door to Mitch's apartment opens and someone runs out. I turn and see Mitch. He grabs Conner.

"Sorry for my behavior. I was just mad." He says.

"He's your brother, not mine." I answer and I go back into my apartment.

**OK I can't write anymore. Basically, my head is killing me. **

**There was no general plot for this chapter. I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!**

* * *

**I have a lot of stories with Heron and Sky on my laptop, I was wondering if I should post them.**

_**1) YESH!**_

_**2) NO!**_

**~LilKinny**


	4. NOTICE

**Hey guys. So I'm updating later, but I wAnt to know by tonight if I should make an instagram about my account to tell you guys quickLy about absences, upcoming stories, and drawings I've made that you could tell me if it should be the cover image.**

**~ LilKinny**


	5. Old Scars

**Hey guys! Finally updating! AND I ACTUALLY HAVE A PLOT NOW! :O**

**And I made the Instagram account. It's called lilkinny_ (THE UNDERSCORE IS IMPORTANT SINCE THERE ARE LIKE 4 OTHER LILKINNY'S XD)**

_Brooke's POV_

"Old memories get washed away…. With the rain of today. Your castle walls go so high, but will you be able to climb? Nobody can find your Kingdom, but you're a… princess in a hidden castle!" I sing the lyrics to a song I'm making. I'm doing the audio now, but I'm done animating it. Once I finish the song, I add the animation in. Then I view it.

A girl walks up and looks around. She just got off a wooden boat that's sailing away. Her blonde hair settles at her sides as her green eyes scan the area for a good house. The background music starts as she chops down some wood. The song plays as she builds her house.

"You can get up off your feet, take your sword. Run outside, straight into the horde, but memories take over and you realize... 'I can't do this…..'" A memory takes over of a zombie that killed her parents. It goes back to her getting up and fighting. She runs straight into the horde and she beats the zombies. The song ends and I squeal in delight that my voice doesn't suck like normally. I post it on my YouTube account.

Ever since the Conner incident, I haven't talked to Mitch, Jerome or any of them. I get my car keys. **(BTW, I have on fake nails since I think they're cool, personal opinion, so all of my typos are because of them XD) **I heard of a few good movies. As I lock my door, I realize Mitch looks familiar. I try figuring out how I could have met him as I leave my apartment building. I go into my car and I start driving to the movie theater. But I'm not paying attention. So I don't notice the trunk barreling towards me until it's too late. And I do remember where I know Mitch from.

Then everything goes dark.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Beep... Beep... Beep...

I can barely see, but I register pain from my head and chest. Most likely the airbag hit me. I hear sirens wailing and medics yelling. Someone gets me out of the car and then I feel the surface of what feels like a stretcher. I'm loaded into an ambulance and I hear shouting. But I smile. Even on the verge of death, I smile. Why? Since I remember where I know Mitch from.

Then darkness takes over again.

I wake up briefly. Waking up seems to big. I hear someone frantically talking. Jerome. He's talking to a nurse, asking her if I'll be healed or not. All I see is white though.

"Sir, she's in a coma. The impact put her in critical condition and we don't know if she'll ever wake up." A nurse tells him. I hear heels walking out of the room and going to the left. Jerome walks towards the bed and I feel a weight sit on the edge by my knee.

"Brooke... What happened? Just wake up please." He says and leaves. I wish I could tell him what exactly happened. That I remembered where I know Mitch from. Since he wouldn't even believe me. Nobody would believe me.

Nobody would believe that Mitch Hughes saved me from almost getting killed in an alley 5 years ago. And nobody would believe that he dated me. But nobody believes that. Not even Mitch.

**_*Flashback from 5 Years Ago in Canada*_**

Fear clouds my mind as the killer holds a gun to my head.

"For the last time, where is Lauren?" He hisses. I smell the alcohol on his breath. He's drunk.

"I don't know who Lauren is! Honestly!" I say quickly. He growls and slaps me across the face.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He yells. I remember who he's talking about. On the news, a girl named Lauren Cure was killed by a gang. Her boyfriend went insane. This must be her boyfriend.

"Lauren died! Don't you remember? She was killed by a gang last month!" I try reasoning with him.

"THAT'S A LOAD OF BULL! WHERE IS SHE?" He screams. He's about to pull the trigger when someone shoves him. I look and see a pale guy with dark brown hair. The killer holds the gun up and points it at both of us.

"He's drunk. He's insane!" I say quickly. The guy stands tall.

"Drop the gun." He hisses threateningly.

**HOLY CRAP, WRITING WITH FAKE NAILS IS _HARD_! SERIOUSLY, I MADE SO MANY TYPOS! **

**And my head is killing me. **

**BTW, the flashback is SUPER important since that's going to be the rest of the story. Their relationship until you learn by Mitch wouldn't believe that they dated. **

**~LilKinny**


	6. Shadows

**I'm back. Sorry for no updates in a week. I've had a lot of homework. My Spanish teacher assigns us projects for homework... Tonight I had to make a Google Presentation slide on a Spanish athlete (I chose a swimmer) with 10 sentences in Spanish and a picture. Not hard, right? Wrong! I looked all over the Internet for ANY information on the swimmer I picked! I wrote that she was a Spanish swimmer, stating the obvious!**

_***VERY IMPORTANT*: The story until the flashback ends is all a flashback.**_

_Brooke's POV_

"Drop the gun." The guy tells the gunman, who growls and shakes his head. The killer takes out a knife and throws it. It hits my leg, causing me to cry out in pain. I fall over from the knife in my leg and the guy turns. He looks back at the killer, who laughs and drinks alcohol from a flask.

"She's losing blood." The killer slurs. He's right though, blood is soaking through my leggings quickly. He looks down at me then back at the killer. The thoughts racing through his head must be stressful since he lets out a sound of annoyance and runs over to the killer. The killer shakily points the gun at the guy and as he approaches the killer, the killer pulls the trigger. Names fly through my head as another bullet enters my leg.

Jerome (my brother) . Terry (my mother). Joseph (my father). Carly (my best friend).

The guy screams in rage and tackles the gunman, knocking the gun out of his hand and the flask a few feet away. He starts punching the guy repeatedly as I reach for my purse. Once I grasp it, I get my cell phone out.

"What's your emergency?" The operator answers.

"Help me. Please." I whisper into the phone. The pain is overwhelming.

"What's going on? Where are you?" She says frantically.

"I'm in an alley by the movie theater. There was a gunman who shot me twice in my leg. He would have killed me if a passerby didn't come in. He's fighting the gunman, but I have two bullets in my leg and the guy who saved me isn't looking good." I whisper.

"Help is on the way. What is your name?" She asks me.

"Brooke." I watch the fight wide-eyed.

"I need your full name. Who can we contact?" She asks. I would say my mother or Jerome, but they're gone.

"My name is Brooke Tucker and you can contact my father." I give her my father's cell phone number. I hear sirens wailing.

"Where exactly did you get shot? How badly are you bleeding?" She interrogates me.

"I got shot in my thigh twice. I'm bleeding badly." I say. Sirens wail from outside the alley, painting the walls blue and red from the lights. The gunman realizes what's happening as police invade the scene. Medics rush in with two gurneys. The gunman is led away from the scene as medics help me onto a gurney. The other medics put the guy onto the other stretcher. They lead us out of the alley and load us onto the ambulance. The medics take our pulse and wrap our wounds. They start talking to each other over our pulses.

"Hey..." A weak voice says. I turn and see the guy who saved me.

"You saved my life." I whisper in shock.

"It's what any person would do. How's your leg?" He asks me.

"Fine. You're beat up though. Bruises and cuts are all over you." I say.

"Battle scars." He smirks. I laugh a little as he tries looking tough.

"I'm Brooke." I introduce myself.

"I'm Mitchell, but everyone calls me Mitch." Mitch grins, but winces in pain. We arrive at the hospital and we go our separate ways. I have to get surgery to remove the bullets whereas Mitch needs to get stitches for a cut in his forehead. They give me medication to knock me out. As the world grows hazier, I think about the negatives of that situation in the alley.

If Mitch didn't come to save my life, I would have been dead.

**So that's the chapter... It's pretty dark. But the flashback SHALL CONTINUE! **

**So I was on the phone with my friend while writing this chapter and she thought Mitch was a guy from my school XD. We were looking at old stuff on our Google Drive from last year and I found my old vocabulary words. EVERY SENTENCE WAS BASED OFF COPS AND ROBBERS! NO JOKE XD**

**Fave Song: Wake Me Up by Avicii**

**~LilKinny**


	7. Learning From My Scars

**Just another derp moment happened today. I was talking to my friend while walking onto the soccer fields for gym when I got a cut on my arm from the fence. It took me a minute to realize I was hurt. And get this! My gym teacher told me I couldn't go to the nurse for a bandaid!**

**BTW to 'Eloise': I ABSOLUTELY LOVE ****_ONCE UPON A TIME_**** AND I WON'T EVER STOP WATCHING IT UNTIL THE END OF THE SHOW!**

**A NOTE ABOUT THE CHAPTER:**

**'Soprani' is a term used by my Chorus teacher to address the sopranos, she said it's the plural version. I'm using it as a nickname.**

**_*Still flashback* _**

_Brooke's POV_

I sit in the hospital, trying to get over the fierce headache. The painkillers are giving me a headache since I was in so much pain after the surgery. The door opens and someone walks inside with a video camera.

"Here we have the wild Soprani in a foreign habitat. It seems like it is comfortable, what would happen if I provoke it?" My best friend Drake says as he records me. Drake calls me 'Soprani' since we were partnered up in class and he thought I said my middle name was Soprani instead of Stephanie. I said it really quietly too.

"I would bite you." I grin. He smiles back and shuts the camera.

"So how are you feeling?" He asks me, sitting on the chair by the bed.

"Better. My leg is killing me and I have a headache from the painkillers, but I'm better than I was two days ago." I reply, smiling.

"Do you do any form of physical therapy?" He asks me.

"Not yet, a bullet hit my bone and the other came close to hitting it. They say a few months of resting then physical therapy should help, but they said I can't leave until next month. I have to go through another surgery to repair some of my muscles that got torn enough that they won't heal on their own and then I get a wheelchair. I can go home but I have to come back for weekly checkups and FINALLY I can get therapy." I roll my eyes.

"Well Soprani, you need to heal. What can I tell you?" He says, going on his phone. Drake makes a duck face and takes a picture.

"What the heck?" I say, laughing. Drake looks at me and joins in.

"I was sending a Snapchat to Carly." He explains. I nod and he turns on the TV. We watch Adventure Time for an hour before someone knocks on the door. "Come in!" Drake calls before I can. I give him a dirty look before the door opens. Mitch limps in and smiles. He looks at Drake and his smile drops a little.

"Hey Brooke. I wanted to see how you were feeling?" He says. Drake rolls his eyes and goes onto his phone. I grab my phone off the table and recieve a text from him.

'Is he annoying?' He sent me. I look up and shake my head a little. 'Play along.' He sends.

"Yo, why are you visiting my girlfriend?" Drake stands up. I try keeping in my laughter.

"Drake stop. He's just a friend." I tell him. Mitch looks at the ground, somewhat miserably. Guilt fills my chest as I realize he thinks we're serious. "Drake, drop the act." I tell him, shooting a nasty glare towards Drake. Mitch looks up a little with hope in his eyes and sighs.

"Were you guys testing me or something?" He asks us.

"Sure... call it that." Drake plops back down in the chair and sends another Snapchat. Mitch sits in the other chair and we watch another hour of Adventure Time, talking during the commercials about funny stories. Drake brings up this sleepover we had with Carly and by the end, we're all hysterical after Drake told Mitch about the Chubby Bunny challenge we did.

The next month passes by quickly. Everyday, Mitch and I talk and finally, I get my physical therapy. I'm wheeled into a room one day and a doctor greets me.

"Hello hun. Mah name is Docta' Neil. **(Yes, from raydoesminecraft's story. I'm putting Doctor Neil into this XD. I made Dr. Neil so I'm going to put her in. All misspelled words are there purposely.) **I'm ya physical therapist. Now, why were ya handacapped?" She chews obnoxiously on her minty gum.

"Uh, I was shot in my leg and I got surgery twice for it." I tell her, nervously. Out of all of the physical therapists I could have gotten, why her?

"OK dearie. Can ya walk a bit?" She asks me. I shake my head. Dr. Neil writes something on her notepad and nods. "OK hun, I'll be right back. I need to get ya fitted for a brace and I can get ya crutches." She walks out of the room. What the hell was that? I start laughing a little at the irony of it all. A therapist that sounds like she needs therapy. I wonder how she got her job here. Dr. Neil walks back in with crutches and an adjustable brace.

"Is that my brace?" I ask her.

"Nah. This is a brace to see what size ya are." She attaches the brace to my thigh and tightens it until it positively won't come off and it sits right on my thigh. "OK dearie, try and use ya arm muscles to get around this room." She blows a bubble as she hands me the crutches.

I put them under my armpits and try getting up. I almost fall down from the pain, but I gain my balance and push aside the pain. I propel myself forward with the crutches. Slowly, I make my way around the room. Painfully make my way around the room. It's harder to move when you feel like you have to rely on only one leg. Especially since it's my left leg, or the leg I can't balance correctly on. So I basically dig the crutches into the floor every time I go forward and slowly make my way around. It's almost impossible since my arms have no strength. But I'm concentrating so hard that I'm determined to make it around the room.

Then my cell phone rings. And it scared the crap out of me. It's a Hunger Games ringtone **(like mine!) **That goes:

_'3... 2... 1... BOOM! *cannon* *Rue's Whistle*' _

And I have it loud enough that I almost fall. Dr. Neil catches me before I fall and helps me over to my wheelchair.

"OK hun... that's enough fowa' today." She says and wheels me back to my room.

**I was listening to funny ringtones and I found a few that I want! I NEED THEM! **

**~LilKinny**


	8. Friends Cause Scars

**I'm doing HORRIBLE with updates. I've been so busy with homework and schools that I haven't been able to update. I'll try to update everyday, but I MAKE NO PROMISES! **

_Brooke's POV_

'Should I attempt it?' I think as I sit on my bed. Dr. Neil told me I was stressed out too much, so she suggested lucid dreaming. With enough practice, I would be able to control my own dreams. **(I brought up lucid dreaming since I was thinking about trying it this weekend. I read some stuff online that's giving me second thoughts, but I need that sleep. Can anybody explain it to me? Like, full out detail. Like what a WILD is, what a MILD is, can you go into a coma from lucid dreaming, etc.) **

Someone knocks on my door. It's not Dad. He's going to be out, hopefully for a really long time. It's not that I didn't want him home, but he's extremely irritating when he is home. I take my cane and I make my way downstairs. When I reach the door, I open it to find Carly.

"Hey Carly." I invite her in.

"How are you feeling?" She asks me. I shut the door and we go into the living room.

"Better. My physical therapist suggested lucid dreaming since it's supposed to be relaxing. But I'm kind of worried about it." I tell her.

"It's your decision." She says and gets a text. Her eyes widen like she just remembered something and hops to her feet. "I gotta go." She says and runs into the hallway, letting herself out. I stare at the hallway in shock; she never just ditched me like this. I turn on the TV and watch the newest episode of Once Upon A Time since I missed it this week.

Midway, I get a text from Derek.

_'Hey Soprani, come to the park. The one by the mall and stuff. I'll be recording, look somewhat decent.' _He sent me. I roll my eyes, getting to my feet. I grab some of my pain medication since my leg might hurt and my keys. I'm 16; it's legal to drive in LA at 16. **(I don't know the legal age. Just go with it.) **I leave the house and lock the door. Dad is supposed to have a key, I hope he didn't lose it. After driving to the park, I see nothing. What?

I walk around a little, looking for something that would catch my attention. Did they ask me to come to humiliate me? Wow. I go over to a park bench and I play with my Rainbow Loom bracelet. It's a diamond with cyan, evergreen green and glow-in-the-dark white. I made it myself. As I play with it, something cold is dumped on my head. Water and ice. I hear laughing and turn, finding my so-called 'friends'. Carly and Derek. They high-five and take a bunch of pictures. Hurt crosses my face as I realize they did this purposely. I stand up and limp out of the park. Then I realize Derek was recording.

"Brooke!" I hear a voice call out in the distance. I turn and see Mitch. He's coming down the sidewalk. He runs up to me and notices I'm dripping. "What happened?" He asks me.

"Do you need a ride home?" I ask him, reaching my car.

"I was planning on walking, but sure. What happened?" He asks as we climb in.

"I was told to come here and when I did, Carly and Derek dumped water and ice onto my head. They both have pictures and Derek got it on film." I say as I drive.

"Turn right here." He directs me. "Wow, that's rude." He remarks. I nod and he tells me the directions to his house. We stop in front of a house and he gets out. Smiling he thanks me and walks into the house. I drive away and I get a notification from Facebook. Derek and Carly posted that stuff on Facebook and I'm getting a bunch of posts to my wall now. School tomorrow won't be fun.

I reach my house and go inside. Time to contemplate over lucid dreaming.

**Sorry for the short chapter. My shoulder has been KILLING ME! Whenever I write, my shoulder feels like someone is punching my arm. **

**I also want someone to explain lucid dreaming since the Internet provides no help. **

**DID ANYBODY SEE THE LATEST EPISODE OF ONCE UPON A TIME? OMG, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW INTO THE EPISODE I WAS IN! **

**~LilKinny**


End file.
